


Vigil

by JantoJones



Series: Further Brief Briefings [10]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Vigil

“You’re not being very fair to me, Tovarisch. It’s alright for you to just lie there, having a nice long sleep. I’m missing a date! You remember Kitty in communications? She’s the one with the flame-orange hair and that wonderfully hypnotic wiggle. Before our assignment I promised to take her out for dinner as soon as we got back. Still, she knows our job sometimes means plans have to be put on hold. 

Seriously though, Illya, you’re really starting to worry me now. It’s been over twenty-four hours. You’ve fought off much worse than this in the past. You’ve survived things no mortal man should be able to. I don’t know what was in that syringe you got stuck with, but I refuse to believe that this is the end. The docs still haven’t figured it out, and the best they can do is treat whatever symptoms it produces. 

You can’t go dying on me. You know I haven’t got the patience to break in another partner. For all you might drive me nuts, at least your methods mesh with mine. Besides, although I have many acquaintances, I only have one true friend. You’re the only person I can trust absolutely, so you can’t go taking that away.

I’ve lost count of the number of times I’ve sat here; waiting for you to return to the world. You’ve been here too many times also so you know how it feels. You know, a lot of people in this organisation, who aren’t agents, don’t understand this bond. They can’t grasp that to truly trust someone, you need to get close with them. 

Waverly has given me leave to sit with you until tomorrow afternoon. He knows how important it is to an agent. Take your time partner, and come back to us stronger. I’ll be here all night.”


End file.
